


New beginnings

by RingoPerkov



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, The Simpsons
Genre: Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoPerkov/pseuds/RingoPerkov
Summary: Marge decides she needs a new fuck-toy to replace her boring, old, and usual one, Lois. She loves redheads. Who and how will her next biggest fling be?
Relationships: Marge Simpson/Dexter's Mom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A cross fandom fiction commission done for Jase 932. If you're interested in a commission of your own, please contact me on my website or email: ringoperkov@gmail.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It’s been two weeks since Marge left Lois all on her own. To her, it was fun at first, but screw after screw, and fuck after fuck, Marge finally got tired of using the same old toy. Now, she was looking for some new and improved ride to spin on.

That’s why the first place she started to look, was the local nightclub. They were notorious for hooking up frisky women looking for a good time, or even a new sex partner. Everyone knew what it was about. 

So there Marge sat, glancing around the packed room, searching like a hawk for her new prey. She continued this until she spotted a dash of red hair walking up the stairs in a tight little green outfit. She loved redheads.

She got up, leaving her drink on the bar as she followed the leading red hair up the stairs, finally catching up to the unknown woman in the vacant hallway. 

“Hey you, excuse me-” She almost croaked, stopping the woman in her tracks. Slowly the redhead turned around, clicking her high heeled pumps against the ground. Marge’s face dropped as she stared at the women who turned out to be quite famous around town, Dexter’s mom. Marge had never seen her up close before. 

She was hot. A large chest and a round ass. Marge couldn’t help herself as she started to get aroused just by the sight, her own cock growing to its usual massive length, making her panties, then dress tear.

RIP

The redhead giggled as she looked down, “So you’re interested I’m taking it?” She smirked, starting to get plans of her own as she stared at the woman. 

Marge nodded and took her hand. “I’ve been looking for a new Juicy redhead to play with, seems like you’re open to it, let’s get a room.” She gave D’s mom a smirk, leading her into one of the empty rooms, her cock swinging between her legs. 

As soon as they were in the room, Marge grabbed onto the tight green pants of the redhead’s, firmly squeezing her bouncy rear before tearing them off, leaving her bare, smacking it nice and hard. 

The next thing she noticed was that the redhead was also packing some large meat, a huge cock just as hers flung up, resting against her breasts. D’s mom giggled. 

“Thought you were the only one? Come on, get busy.” She demands.

Marge happily obliges, standing to tear off both her dress and D’s mom’s shirt, watching as her sizeable breast pile out. Marge pulls the redhead forward, kissing her roughly as she starts to stroke their cocks beside each other. Surprisingly, D’s mother shares a bit of dominance, biting gently onto Marge’s lip, pulling back before releasing. 

“Let me teach you how you really handle a cock.” She laughs, pushing Marge down onto her knees. Marge blinks in surprise as the massive cock wags in front of her face, before she’s forced to take it into her mouth. 

“Cmon, suck.” The redhead demands, holding Marge’s head tightly so she can’t pull away. Marge has no choice but to start sucking, before D’s mom presses her head deeper, causing Marge to gag, only encouraging D’s mom to push her on more. 

“Mmmmm!!” Marge moans on her cock, earning a smirk from the redhead, 

“Cmon, force your nose against my navel!” She demands. Marge’s eyes start to well up with tears, being pushed all the way down on her cock, gagging profusely. Her throat squeezes and spasms on D’s mom’s cock, only making it more pleasurable. 

Finally, the redhead releases her first load, filling Marge’s mouth and throat with thick, heavy cum before it starts to overflow. She rips her cock out of Marge’s throat, dumping the rest of her load over the submissive woman, plastering her in a coat of dripping white. 

“Alright big girl, now we’re really going to see how much fun you can be!” She laughs, picking Marge up. 

Marge squirms and shakes her head, “W-Wait a minute, I’m supposed to be fucking you!” She protests, flustered and now covered in cum. 

D’s mom snickers and shakes her head, sitting upon one of the storage boxes before bending Marge over for a good view of her ass, slamming her still rock hard cock in before sitting Marge on her lap, shooting her cock straight in her. 

She slides her arms under Marge’s before locking them around her arms, placing her hands before Marge’s neck so the blue-haired woman is fully restrained, stuck on her cock. She starts to bounce her like that, hard and fast on her cock that slides straight in and out of her with little friction. 

Marge sings loudly like a bird, letting out moans and whimpers as she’s fuck on the big cock.

Next D’s mom pushes her forward onto the ground, holding her face down into the wood and keeping her ass up as she fucks her, Marge’s own cock flopping between the floor and her stomach as she cums hard, making a huge puddle that covers her legs in white. 

After that, D’s mom flips her over, lifting Marge’s legs up against her chest, putting her into a mating press. Marge cries out in pleasure as D’s mom’s cock reaches the deepest points of pleasure, filling her ass completely. She continues to be drained of cum, plastering herself as her cock bounces against her stomach, jizzing all over her torso. She starts to lose her senses, being overcome in pleasure. Her arms hang loosely above her. 

Finally, after what seems like forever, the redhead begins to fill her with another load, cum brimming at her hole before she finally pulls out, leaking the rest of her load all over Marge. 

Afterwards, she stands up, leaving Marge in a painted and plastered mess. D’s mom places her heel onto Marge’s cock, holding it down as she stares at her masterpiece, smirking. 

“That was fun, I’ll see you around, new toy.” She chuckles, grabbing her clothing before leaving Marge covered, in a puddle of their mixed cum, completely exhausted and still moaning softly against the floor. Unable to get up and leave the storage room, Marge lays there helpless as she’s   
still coming down from her orgasmic high.


End file.
